You Can Dance if You Want too
by Ayato Mashiro
Summary: Tweek, who is bi, goes to a LGBT dance for gays, straights, and everything in between that his friend Butters told him about. Butters was going with his boyfriend Kenny, while Pip, Kyle, Wendy and Tweek are going in a group...it's less awkward in a group. But after being discovered by Wendy's ex Stan and his friends things finally start to get interesting.
1. My longest bio yet :3

**((I looked literally EVERYWHERE for a first name for Tweek but everywhere I went it's like yep Tweek Tweak is his name...I don't like that...he NEEDS a first name, Tweek Tweak is a mean name...his parents are mean people. So I'm giving my baby Tweeky a first name that shall now be his first name and I will just tell everyone if that ask...they won't ask I know so I'll shove it down their throats...Hm...How about Brandon Tweak...nope...Henry Tweak?...nah...Quinn Tweak?...maybe…Zachary Tweak…yeah…yeah I kinda like that. Zachary Tweak, what do you guys think? *crickets* that's what I thought, you guys love it! Anyway yep, if you don't like it sorry n junk but unless you have something better his name shall be Zachary~! **

**This is my **_**SUPER **_**AU for South Park. Its high school and the main 4 guys were never really all that close growing up. There are three main groups in this: Stan's Jock posse, Tweek and the reject coolathon and of course the Goths. **

**WARNING: MANY OOCness. MUCH CHANGE 2 BACKSTORIES. WOW. Creek, Bunny, Dip, Style, Candy, crake couples I like, mention of past crakeyness, language and laters some smut…just sayin.**

*****this is a note after writing about half of the 1st chapter: It's way harder than I thought it would be to do Tweek's stutter so I was thinking about just making it on S or T and sometimes W. Sound good? Good :D))**

_Main Peeps I'm using:_

**~ Zachary "Tweek" Tweak:** Our main character, I know he's soooooo OOC but hey I like him this way. He's a perverted, bi, seniors who is open about fucking almost all his close friends. He's got a noticeable stutter and twitches every so often. His group functions as a family of sorts him being the "older brother" but he's not the oldest himself. He's drank coffee as if it were his job for as long as he can remember and his father owns the most popular coffee shop in town…okay the _only_ coffee shop in town. His mother died of unknown causes his 8th grade year, shortly after he came out as bi so he's always secretly blamed himself. He lives across the street from Kyle, and to the right down the street are Butters and Wendy and about a block to the left is Pip.

**~ Craig Tucker:** Tweeks main love interest and eventually boyfriend. A gay, senior at the same high school as the main five but takes B lunch at the moment (most of his friends taking C, including Tweek) but after the first semester he switches 5th period classes and is put into C lunch. His father is absent most of the time and his mother died in an accident when he was in the 4th grade so he pretty much does whatever he feels like doing without having to face any consequences. He lives next door to his friend Stan (and two doors down from Pip), he's been friends with Stan and Cartmen since grade school though they get on each other's nerves he always finds himself coming back to them.

**~ Wendy Testabuger:** A mouthy and outspoken, bi senior who has been friends with the same group of boys since preschool, she being the 2nd oldest so dubbed the oldest sister. She's just as loud and perverted as her best friend Tweek but wrapped in a girl's body. She lives three doors down from Butters and spends a lot of her time at his house, so she's gotten to know Kenny pretty well and is noticeably more tolerant. Even though she would refuse if you asked her she had a small fling with Tweek that only lasted a week and a half but it was like doing it with her baby brother so they stopped and promptly never talked about it again. She also dated Stan Marsh another senior boy at their school for three years; he broke up with her last spring. Her mother and father have a mostly happy marriage, that is until her father goes out of town. That's when her mom puts on the lonely house wife act and fucks anything with a dick. So she just stays the night with friends whenever he leaves town. She finds herself becoming more and more attracted the senior quarterback Eric Cartmen who's she's always thought was the definition of being a dick, but he slowly lets her in. showing her his sweeter side.

**~ Eric Cartmen: **A straight senior who can be described perfectly in three words: loudmouth, self-indignant asshole. Knowing him he's probably the coolest, smartest person _**he**_ knows. Just because he's big and strong he thinks he's a level above everyone else in the world. That is until he meets Wendy. Wendy takes him down a peg immediate and captures his interest. When they are together they're either arguing or making out, but hey what works for them works for them. He lives alone with his mom, never meeting his dad. He was a fat and lonely child so he makes up for it now by being boisterous and sleeping with any girl he can get his hands on...that is...until he meets Wendy. Also he's on the school's rugby team.

**~ Phillip "Pip" Pirrip:** A small, gay, British, senior whom everyone seems to treat like he's made of glass, him being the youngest of his group was dubbed baby brother.. Though he's really quite strong and outgoing when he needs to be. In the 4th grade his parents both died in a fire so he was forced to move back to England with his sister and he husband. In the 7th grade a very nice man sent him back to the states to finish his education and he's now in foster care with an older couple. Even though he was gone for three years he came back and immediately reconnected with his four best friends. He's dated Tweek twice, Kyle once and fooled around with Butters more than once. He would never say it out loud but he still had feelings for Tweek until he starts to hang out with Damien. Damien is someone who he never thought he'd see himself with but as the two got to know each other he slowly falls for him. They start dating 1st out of the four new couples.

**~ Damien Thorn:** A gothic senior who didn't really have a group he fell under, he hates the other 'Goth' teens, the 'rejects' all seem a bit creeped out by him and he'd only be kidding himself if he ever thought the populars or jock's would so much as look at him. So he's always just kept to himself. But sure enough he had Spanish with the group of jocks and they slowly became friends over the school year and pulled him into the lunch group and hung out after school and everything…it was odd to say the least. He'd always thought of himself as so…unapproachable, black hair, red eyes, it made him look like…well…a demon. He's couldn't help it if he was some weird type of half albino. But somehow he made friends, he even found himself a boyfriend who didn't seem to be creeped of him in the least.

**~ Leopold "Butters" Stotch: **Because he is the oldest of his friends he was dubbed the 'mom" of our odd main group. Last April he started dating the captain of the Rugby team Kenny McCormick and he's slowly been trying to bring him into his group of friends. His parents were very strict growing up so it always seemed as though he was in trouble but when he came out the summer before his 10th grade year, after 'experimenting' with Tweek, I mean he'd always known but that's when he knew he had to tell them, his parents flipped there shit and didn't let him out of the house for a month…well he snuck out with Tweek almost every night but you can imagine how boring that was. So he went to life with his aunt Millicent who just so happened to be 3 doors down from one of his best friends Wendy. He's also got a habit of cross dressing.

**~ Kenny McCormick: **A bi senior who'sButter's boyfriend of 8 months. He's been captain of the rugby team for two years now and is also there ace. He came out only a week before meeting Butters and asked his out almost immediately. But his boyfriend's friends haven't been very excepting of there "mom" dating someone. Growing up his family was pretty poor so he's worked ever since he was 10 mowing lawns of babysitting so he can feed himself as well as his brother and sister. His father is a heavy drinker and has never been able to how a job for more than a month and his mother is a 'stay at home mom' they're constantly fighting so Kenny's pretty much raised his younger sister.

**~ Kyle Broflovski: **The "little sister" of the group and the 2nd youngest. He's another gay senior and very girly in the looks department, his hips a bit wider than most boys and mopping red hair and delicate features just add to it. Kyle and his younger brother grew up in a stable Jewish home, his parents rarely fought, he got most of the things he asked for it was fairly calm…for now…as soon as he comes out he knows that shit will hit the fan, his parents have never really be fond of gay people she he'd been dreading that day since he was in grade school. He somehow ends up with the captain of the football team Stan Marsh whom every believe was that lady's man of all lady's men, but after a so called 'hang out sesh' leads to making out in the back seat of Stan's truck he can't seem to resist.

**~ Stan Marsh: **The 'straight' senior captain of the football team. He's always thought of himself as the lady's man, he could get any girl he wants and he knew it but all that changed when he met Kyle. Kyle Broflovski may have been a girl boy but he was boy none the less and everything about him turned Stan on. The way he swayed his hips, the way used too many hand gestures when he talked, the way he danced as if no one else was around all seemed to make Stan hot and bothered. So he thought he'd try a dude…just this once…but that grew into something much more. Stan grew up with his older sister in what seemed like a good and loving household…well when his sister wasn't bullying him, but when he hit high school his parents divorced and his mother moved to a different town, taking him and his sister with her. He met Cartmen in his 1st period and they immediately became friends ever though he was a dick, he also found Craig who didn't give two fucks about what he did or who he did it with.

_~ Others in the story:_

**~ Bebe Stevens:** A bi senior, friend's ish with Wendy. Has a huge crush on Craig Tucker and hangs around with his group most of the time.

**~ Clyde Donovan:** Straight senior, also friends with Stan's group and mostly seen with them. He's on school's football team and dating Red Oliver whom is better friends with Wendy and that group.

**~ Rebecca "Red" Oliver:** A straight senior girl who's close friends with Wendy and hangs around the others a lot too. She's currently dating Clyde Donovan whom is on the football team and described as 'Mr. Popular".

**~ Token Black:** A straight senior, friends with Stan's group. He's part of the starting line up along with Stan Marsh and Clyde Donovan on the football team and there best running back. He starts dating, to everyone's surprise, the shapely Goth girl Henrietta Biggle.

**~ Henrietta Biggle:** A bi. Goth junior who hangs around an older crowd. Surprisingly starts dating Token Black.

**~ Michael Simons:** An Omni Gothic man who graduated high school two years ago. He may not in high school anymore but he still hangs around with his younger friends. He's been secretly been dating Pete Lisom since he was a freshman.

**~ Pete Lisom: **A pan Goth, senior, who tries his best to keep to himself. He's been secretly dating Michael Simons since he was in the 7th grade.

**~ Kelly "Fickel" Mason:** A freshman, Goth who hangs around a much older crowd. Ends up dating Ike Broflovski after an odd chain of events puts her life in danger and Ike is the only one who even tries to help her.

**~ Ike Broflovski:** A child genius, freshman who is the adopted brother of Kyle. After an odd chain of events Ike is forced to save the ever gloomy Fickel Mason and she ends up asking him out.


	2. The what time should we fuck face

**((Tweek POV))**

When the lunch bell finally sounded I thanked the stars and whatever all mighty being hovering above us. English was killing me and I needed a break. I walked with my friends Butters and Pip down a few flights of stairs to the crowded cafeteria. As soon as I was in, I was out, walking to one of the forgotten picnic tables far from the main building. I plopped down, alone at this point, Pip and Butters went to buy their lunch but Butters would have to go make out with his boyfriend Kenny for the 1st ten minutes. I rough shiver went down my back, stupid December, freezing as fuck. I unscrewed the cap to my thermos and took a long swig of the lukewarm coffee inside which instantly warmed me up. With a blissful sigh I felt the table shift to the right. I open my eyes and Wendy has plopped down next to me with her little bag lunch. I smiled and placed the cap on the top of my thermos.

"Hey We-We-We-Wendy, what's up?" Ugggggh, did I mention my stutter, I fucking hate my stutter it likes to embarrass me, that and my brain making me just scream in the middle of a sentence or twitch without ever realizing it. At least it's not as bad as when I was a kid, that why everyone calls me Tweek, well that and my last name being Tweak but you get the point, I'm not perfect. It's also why I have my coffee, calms my nerves. My dad's been pumping it into me ever since I can remember; he run the biggest coffee shop in town, Tweak Brothers Coffee house. Anyway this all somehow ran through my mind before Wendy answered.

"Great Tweek how are you?" She smiled at me, I've known his girl forever...well actually I've known all my friends since forever...but this girl has been FOREVER, forever. Her long black hair and dark brown eyes were nothing new to me, although I could tell she was wearing a new bra...not in a weird way I was there when she picked it out...okay I'm not helping, it's weird, I get it.

"Fine...G...Gaahhh!" I twitched violently to my left and hit the table hard with my hand. Soon after grabbing my thermos and taking another large gulp of the liquid inside. Wendy placed her hand on my back, rubbing small circles trying to ease my frustration.

"T-Thanks Wendy..." I said, with all the calm I could muster.

"Don't mention it Tweeky." She said with a smile, leaving her hand on my back, I really didn't care though. Wendy was like a super amazing big sister that I didn't want to murder or lock in some small dark room. Yep all the perks of a big sister, the advice, the cuddles, the playful teasing, the standing up for you, the standing up for her, it was a pretty nice little arrangement. Soon the sibling love fest was interrupted by Kyle sitting across from us...well I guess not all the way, Kyle was our little sister, the one we liked to tease more than anything in the world.

"Hey guys."

"S-Sup Kyle?" I asked with a small smirk, placing my elbows one the table while Wendy played with my spikey blond locks. His piercing green eyes looked us over and shrugged.

"Not much, Econ's a bitch." He pulled his sandwich out of his bag as well as his Capri sun. Wendy bounced up and plopped down next to Kyle deciding she'd rather play with his long red curls. I pouted and just as Kyle was about to bite his sandwich I slipped my shoe off and ran my foot from his ankle all the way to his thigh. He flushed and jolted up intently then shot me a few draggers. Wendy just started laughing.

"Keep it PG you two, we are in school." She said, leaning forward to grab her lunch bag.

"All I did was th-this." I smiled running my foot up Wendy's leg, she raised an eyebrow and immediately took it as a challenge, pulling off her boot as we played a violent game of footsie, never braking eye contact. Not even when the table shifted yet again I didn't look away. Someone had sat down next to me, probably confused by what Wendy and I were doing.

"Do I want to know?" A small accent rang through the air making me smirk. Pip was our beloved little brother, whom if anyone even tried to touch would get beaten to a pulp.

"Can't t-t-talk Pippy, in th-the zone." I made a face, not just any face, the what time should we fuck face at Wendy who dropped everything and started laughing so hard I heard her snort a few times. "I win! I'm the ultimate grade master of footsie st-st-staring contests!" I said fist pumping. I turned to Pip who had a confused look then to Kyle, who was face palming, but he couldn't fool me, I could see him smiling behind his hand. I chuckled wrapping my arm around Pip and taking another sip of coffee.

"I...I know I'm going to regret this...but what is a footsie staring contest?" I smirked ever so hard and ran my still bare foot up Pip's leg, staring at him. He jumped and flushed almost as hard as Kyle did, shutting his eyes. I rubbed his back trying to calm him.

"T-Th-That, but you do it back and stare as h-har-hard as you can." Pips eyes opened slowly and he nodded up at me, his long straight blond hair in his eyes. I brushed some out of his face and found tiny tears pricking at the corners of his large blue eyes. I frowned and cupped his face, kissing them away. Now I know what you're thinking, it's something like 'OMG, you and Pip are dating, how coote~!' But nope that's not it at all. Pip and I have dated, twice actually. The first time was in late 8th grade, mid 9th grade, from April to February. I lost my virginity with him yes but the spark kinda died so we broke it off. Then we decided to try again last year but that only lasted about a month and a half. It was more so about the sex than anything else. We still remained much too close for just friends, but it's just how we function. The same goes for Wendy, Kyle even Butters. In 10th grade Kyle confessed to me and he was just too cute to turn down, we dated for most of that year but again we kinda lost the couplelyness and become more like a brother sister thing, so we broke it off. Wendy was a bit after Pip and I broke up the second time, she was my first girl and we mostly fucked for a week and a half before deciding it was weird and calling it quits. Butters was more like a summer fling kind of deal. We were normally the only ones in our group that were in town over the summer so the summers going10th and 11th grade we went on little date, again mostly sex. But this summer he had just started dating Kenny so I didn't bother to call him up like I'm normally would have. I know that it may sound like there are many broken hearts, lingering feelings and not enough boundaries but hey, I love the way our group functions and I would trade that for anything. Besides I know Butter, Pip and Kyle have all fooled around with each other at one point or another so it's not like I only hang around old fuck buddies. Kyle and Pip were dating until last month actually. Kyle's family went on some sort of vacation and invited Pip to come with them. They had their own room in the hotel that was on the opposite end of Kyle's family, it was kind of like a 'here's a room, go fuck each other's brains out for the summer.' from Kyle's parents. Anyway I've been rambling for god knows how long. I pulled away from Pip whipping any excess tears from his eyes before looking up.

"Don't tell me..." Kyle started, his eyes squinted.

"You two are dating again?!" Wendy said, her face slightly flushed as her hands slapped over her mouth.

"Wh-What? No." I said confused. Pip shifted uncomfortably in my grip and I looked down at him, still flushed. I let go of him and inched away grabbing my thermos for another large drink. Everyone got quite and kind of awkward...that is until...

"Heya Fellas!" Butter said sneaking up of us; we all jumped a bit at the hyper boy's loud greeting. His short blond hair and blues eyes filled with laughter at all times and his signature smile plastered on his face. Pip scooted closer to me so the both he and Kenny could sit down. Butters was our hyper active mother and even though Kenny had kind of wiggled his way into our group he was still our mom's boyfriend, whom we don't hate but send mean glances to every once in a while, which confuse him in the most satisfying way.

"So...how goes it guys? Any big plans this weekend?" Kenny asked, his moppy blond hair hanging in his almost smug green eyes as his glance stopped on me. He snaked an arm around Butters and gave me a look that says 'Hey I'm fucking your mom, what ch gonna do about it?'

"You're not our real dad." I said, wrapping my arm around Pip again and taking the last gulp of coffee from my thermos. Wendy, Kyle and Pip starting giggling to themself and he raised an eyebrow in question, Butters frowned at me.

"Tweeky be nice, he maybe end up being your dad one of these days." He said snuggling into Kenny.

"Yeah, I'll be your step dad." He said with a smirk and a wink towards me. I stuck my tongue out and reached into my backpack taking out another large thermos of coffee.

"How much ya got on you today Tweekers?" Wendy asked, probably already knowing the answer.

"Five...just to be s-safe." I twitched a bit before unscrewing the cap with one hand.

"That's a lot of coffee man..." Kenny said confused. I shrugged and brought in to my lips, taking a smaller sip of the almost cold liquid.

"You sho-should see me on t-the weekends."

"Man can pound some coffee, as well as many other things." Kyle said with a smile.

"Kyle would know." I said with a wink. Everyone but Kenny and I seemed to flush a bit at the statement, especially Kyle; he shifted uncomfortably next to Wendy. "Whoa you guys are so-some dirty motherfuckers." I said with a laugh. "I meant Kyle would know as in I spe-spend way too much time at your house and drink way t-too much of your coffee." I said taking another sip. Everyone let out an audible sigh and the air become awkward again.

"Annnywaaaay..." Kenny said breaking the silence. "The reason I asked about weekend plans was because Butters and I are going to this dance at the LGBT community center."

"What kind of dance?" Wendy asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Well it's mostly to promote LGBT pride and all that but anyone can go. I was wondering if y'all wanted to come with." A moment passed before anyone said anything.

"I'll go." I said picking up my thermos pressing it to my lips. "I've got noth-thing better to do." I took a sip and felt Pip shift in my arms.

"I guess I could try and come as well." He said shyly. "I'll have to ask Lydia if it's alright though."

"I'll come too~" Wendy chirped. "If nothing else just to cock block you five." She beamed. We all looked to Kyle who sat staring at the table, his thinking face on.

"Kyle-poo we're waiting for you." Wendy said breaking him from whatever he was thinking. He let out a sigh and looked over to Butters.

"I'll ask about it but no promises." We all smiled.

"I can fit us all in my car." Wendy added.

"Pssssh, in the mom mobile? You want to tak-take that to a dance?"

"It's practical! Don't make fun of Geoff, he's fucking glorious!" Geoff was her 2003, gray minivan. She loved that car more than anything. I mean it was pretty nice but it just so fun to poke fun at her.

"Alright I guess I can be s-s-seen in that swa-swag machine." I said, crossing my arms.

"Yeey~ I'm so glad you guys can come." Butter said cheerfully. I smiled and took another sip.

**Riiiiiiiinggg~**

"Shhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit." I groaned. I was so not up for Econ after what Kyle said. At least I'd have Wendy there to share in my pain. I gave Pip a quick squeeze and stood up, leaning over the table to ruffle Kyle's hair then leaning to flick Butters forehead.

"Owwww~ What was that for?" He wined, I smirked and pet his head after climbing out of the table, putting my empty thermos in my bag and the one I'm working on in my drink holdery thing.

"Cus I love you." I said before hooking arms with Wendy and walking towards the south wing of the large school. I turned and yelled over my shoulder. "You guys st-st-still coming over to 'stu-study'?" I asked using air quotes.

"Only if Kenny can come!" Butters said hugging his boyfriends arm.

"Why the fuck not! If you're not th-there I'm gonna punch you two in th-the throat!" I yelled towards Kyle and Pip then turned back to Wendy. "Wh-What about you Princess? You coming over?" I asked with a smirk.

"Of course, ya think I can stay over this weekend? My mom's planning on getting all the sex she can while dad's still Germany." She said, looking as grosses out as she could.

"Sure Hun, we can s-sp-spend the night vomiting together." I said sticking out my tongue. She giggled as I opened the stairway door for her.

"Oh babe~" She said in her 'valley girl' voice, "You treat me so fine." I made my voice go down to what I call my Mr. Clean voice and showed her, her favorite face.

"So what time sho-should we fuck?" She laughed so hard she snorted a bit as we walked down the last flight of stairs to the basement. "Kyle s-said Econ's a bitch today." I said before we reached the classroom.

"Power through it babe, think about all the fuck you be gettin tonight." She said after we got out of ear shot for Mr. Carlson (Econ teacher).

"Oh right," I said taking my seat. "Babe yo fu-fuck are what keep me goin." I said as she sat in front of me.

"Das the plan, get you hooked on mai fuck then you is mai puppet bitch." I let out a low laugh and twitched slightly.

"I already i-is yo puppet bitch." I said making a peace sign in front of my mouth and sticking my tongue out in between it.

"Grooooossss~" She laughed out shoving me back lightly.

"You made me like th-thiiis~!" I yelled cause most of the people in the class to look over at us. "You raised me you h-ha-harlot!

"That's no way to talk to me! I gave up _LAW SCHOOL_ to raise you!" She yelled going along with whatever I was doing.

"Mr. Tweak, Miss, Testabuger, do you two need to be separated?"

"Weeeeellllll, s-si-sin-since you asked I'm gonna say...No." I said with a smirk. He growled a bit and the bell rang, he went back to his desk as I started my bell work.


	3. Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

**((Hi all, I'm soooo sorry I haven't posted in forever but I was like I'ma write a one shot. Owo and it was not only my first 3****rd**** person thing but also fist lemons so…I'm so stuck right now and I don't know what to do with my life. XD Anyway here's another chapter for my reader-chans, I will try and get them to the dance this chapter, if not next chapter. ^-^))**

**Ch.2: "Mirror, Mirror on the Wall, who's the dirtiest whore of them all? . . . *it's Kyle*"**

I walked out of 7th period French with Red. She was talking about her boyfriend Mr. Popular yet again. I waved bye and walked to the student parking lot where Wendy was waiting for me, leaning up against the door of Geoff with her thinking face on. I poked her forehead and she looked up at me.

"Wha…Where the hell did you come from?" She said looking around.

"No t-time, drive me ho-hom-home women." I said climbing into the back seat. Why the back seat you might ask? Because Wendy liked to fold down the back two rows of seats and squeeze a mattress back there. Yeah it was totally and completely unsafe, yeah we had both gotten laid plenty of times back there…where was I going with that?…I laid back as she slid in the driver's seat. She smirked seeing me get cozy.

"Who's your daddy?"

"Geoff" I said with a laugh. She shook her head at me starting the car. I heard a small tapping on the passenger side window and looked up to see Pip all bundled up. I slid the door open and smiled.

"Avon Calling." He said smiling shyly up at me.

"We don't wa-want any." I said still smiling and closing the door on him. He frowned and opened the door soon after I let myself fall back down into the mattress. He climbed in and sat next to me.

"Lydia told me she couldn't come get me today." He said, slightly pouting. "So I thought I'd just skip the whole go back home thing and just come with you two."

"Smart" Wendy said, pulling out of the parking space. I groaned and wrapped an arm around Pip's waist.

"T-Tweek? What are you doing?" He asked, now flushed. I smiled and curled up closer to him.

"Pip you know better t-then anyone I gots the cuddle bug," I looked up at him and gave him a really bad puppy face. "And I gots it bad."

"I knnooow but..." He trailed off.

"You can't expect me to be th-this close to s-s-som-someone on a bed,"

"That's in a car." Wendy interrupted.

"Without at least t-trying to cuddle th-them." I felt a particularly violent twitch run threw my body and I shoved my face into the mattress. I felt Pip stoke my hair and try to lift my head up. I lifted it for him and he moved so my head rested on his lap as he continued to stroke my hair. It's times like this that make me feel like a child, like everyone feels sorry for me cus of a god damn stutter. I stayed in Pips lap the whole ride, dozing off into an almost sleep. I woke up to the car jolting forward along with me and Pip. Then Wendy peeped in the back with an innocent smile.

"Well look at that, we're heerrre~" She chirped. I scoffed seeing what she was doing and Pip pushed himself up, the look on his face read 'I have a boner and I really shouldn't...' so I smiled and pecked the side of his head and slid the door open.

"Come in w-when you're ready." I said leaving the door open and running to grab Wendy. "Dude not cool."

"Whhhhhaaat?" She groaned failing at acting innocent. I heard the door slide closed but when I looked no Pip.

"I thi-think you gave Pip a boner..." I said a bit surprised.

"Nuuuuuuu, I think YOU gave Pip a boner, you kept nuzzling into his crotch in you sleep."

". . . I did?" I said confused. I thought I was awake the whole time, just kinda resting.

"Yep." She said smugly, crossing her arms.

"Wh-Why didn't you wa-wake me up?

"Cus it looked like he was enjoying it." She stuck her tongue out at me and I frown hard. I went to unlock the door and opened it for her.

"In." I said pointing.

"Yes dear." She said walking in. I looked back and saw Pip sliding out of the van slowly, still flushed.

"Hurry up Crumpet." I said still standing in the doorway. He ran up to me and walked into my house. I closed the door behind him and turned to see Kyle and Wendy playing rock-paper-scissors on the sofa. I walked up to them and ruffled Kyle's hair. "And how'd you get in here?" I asked, kind of curious.

"Dude I know you never lock that window in the back." He said smirking up at me. I squeezed in between both of them on the sofa and wrapped both arms around their shoulders.

"Note to self: lock said never locked wi-window." He laughed and elbowed me, as he and Wendy started playing rock paper scissors again.

"I wonder if Butters and Kenny will be late…" Pip thought out loud, I shrugged. Just as I did so the doorbell rang.

"Speak of the man child." I jumped up; going to open the door for the only person I know who doesn't just walk into my house as he pleased. I opened the door to see Kenny leaning into and whispering something in Butters ear and him giggling. "Ahhh, my eyes! I'm sca-scarred for life." I covered my eyes and moved out of the way to let them in. "T-This is almost as bad as finding you t-t-two banging in Geoff

"You two fucked in my car!?"

"_Zachary_ go to your room!" Butters said embarrassed, I didn't uncover my eyes.

"After you get your asses in here _Leopold_, its f-f-freezing outside." I uncovered my eyes and shut the door behind them. They curled up together in a chair and I sat on the far end of the sofa next to Kyle.

"Next time you two need a fuck spot just ask god damn it."

"Weeeeendy…" Butters groaned, his face turning red.

"So…why don't we watch a movie or something guys?" Kyle said, trying to break the awkward.

~~Many "studies" later~~

I watched as Pip and Lydia drove away, it was already 8:30 and it was down to me and Wendy. She sat half a sleep watch Transformers: Beast Wars on my sofa.

"Wend." I said as I closed the front door.

"I ship Terrorsaur and Dinobot so hard."

"I know W-Wen-Wend."

"What can they just yaoi desu already?"

"Wend you need sl-sleep."

"No, I need Transformers yaoi."

"I know, we all need Transf-for-formers yaoi but its bed t-time." I said, pausing it and standing in between her and the tv.

"Carry me." She said, throwing he arms up at me.

"Fine." I picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs to my room, placing her on the spare bed that was across from mine. "Goodnight lavagirl."

"Goodnight sharkboy." She said, curling up into the blanks. I lay down in my bed and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before turning out the light and trying to get some sleep.

~~Friday at lunch~~

I walked up to the table to see Wendy and Kyle in another heated rock paper scissors battle, I sat next to Kyle and pulled out one of me thermos'.

"Who's winning?" Neither looked up at me, then didn't even look at each other…they just kept tying…I watched and drank as the started to get pissed about it.

"Dirty whore"

"Cum bucket"

"Fuck hoe."

"Fagatron"

"Dick Weasel."  
>"Bitch Tit."<p>

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty." I said, trying to calm them down. They didn't, they continued the throw out insults and tie with each other. Pip had sat down, even Kenny and Butters had made their way over, still there was no end in sight.

"So…" Kenny started, trying to rip his attention away from the battle. "Everyone's coming tonight right?"

"Yeah…" I starting, somehow getting away from the battle. "Wendy's gonna drive me, Pip and Kyle…do you two need a ride too?"

"Nah…we're gonna take me car…"

"Ah…" We both somehow get roped back into…whatever this was. After that we sat in silence, just watching. How could someone tie this many times during rock paper scissors? The bell rang and we all start to go our separate way.

"Pause?" Wendy asks.

"Pause." Kyles says before smiling and picking up his books.

"That was inhuman…" I said, waiting for Wendy to get her shit together.

"We try." Kyle said as he walked away.

"Hey Wendy?"

"Yerp?"

"Let's skip Econ today."

"Sure, we can go party inside Geoff." She said finally getting her things together.

"That's what she said." I said, giving her an eyebrow wiggle.

"Damn right that's what she said." We made our way out to the parking lot and hopped in the back of Geoff a few minutes after the bell rings.

~~After that party~~

Wendy and I were still in the back of Geoff, waiting for Kyle to get his ass out here. We were going back to his place to get ready for this dance Butter wanted us to come to. The door slid open and Kyle just seemed to stare at us in confusion. I was laying on me stomach reading while Wendy was lying on her back, on top of me, playing her ds.

"Did you two skip?"

"S-Six-th and Seventh." I said, turning a page.

"Dead beats."

"We are very much so alive Kyle, we're just lazy." Wendy said pausing her game and sitting up.

"You're sitting on my butt." I said, looking up at her.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." She laughed out and climbed into the driver's seat, ungracefully as Kyle laid down next to me. "Don't mess up my game Kyle, I was in the zone." He picked up the ds and raised an eyebrow.

"Mario Kart?"

"Only the rageyest game ever."

"Wh-What about Mario Party?" I added, closing my book and flipping to my back.

"Don't even start with me, those are my fucking stars and you will respect them." Wendy started up the car and pulled out as Kyle snuggled up next to me.

"Hello only pers-s-s-son in the world wh-who likes cuddles more than me." I said, moving my arm for him to lie on.

"Shut up before I cut you dick off." He turned on his side, facing me, resting a hand on my chest.

"Ow, do not w-want." Wendy laughed a bit; the ride was mostly quiet, which is weird because all of us always have something to say. We stopped by Wendy's house for her to grabs some extra cloths, she didn't seem to think it all the way through yester and ended up wearing some of my cloths to school, which were hilarious and adorable at the same time. Kyle and I just stayed quiet in the back seat as she did so.

We pulled up on Kyle's house maybe 7 minutes later, I ran across the street to grab some of my nicer cloths then back for find them pulling almost everything out of Kyle's closet.

"Okay Kyley, there are gonna be a lot of cute guys there tonight who are going to be down to fuck, so you have to look adorable." She pulled out sea foam green, long sleeved mid drift with a pair of red lips on the chest and his leather pants. "Kyle look, it's your fuck me pants!" She chirped tossing them to him. "You have to wear those, they look so good on you."  
>"…this is your mid drift."<p>

"No th-that's Butters mid drift, he won't mind th-ough." I said, throwing my things on Kyle's bed.

"At least try them on…" Wendy gave her puppy dog eyes and Kyle melted a bit before stomping off into his bathroom. "Now let's look for you." She went over to the pile of half folder clothing that I didn't even bother to keep organized. She pulled out a black long sleeved t shirt and my black jeans.  
>"Babe how'd you know I always wan-wanted to be Goth"<p>

"With that hair? I don't think so." I shrugged and stared to put the cloths on as Kyle walk out. I had to admit…those pants made Kyle's ass look phenomenal.

"Damn Kyle, I'd fuck you." Wendy said totally checking him out.

"Shut up." He pouted, sitting on his bed.

"It's kind of cute how you t-think we buy th-that pout." I said smirking and buttoning my jeans. His face grew redder but didn't really change. I pulled the black shirt on and did a spin, flashing them a peace sign and a pose.

"…It's a bit dull." Kyle said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah…let's change the pants." She pulled out the dreaded pair of red jean that I really wanted to forget I owned.

"God damn it…" I dropped my head and took the pants, pulling the black ones off and the red ones on.

"Better but not enough." She pulled out a black tank top and threw it at me.

"Do you wa-want me to look like a man whore?" I questioned.

"Yes, that's the theme." Kyle said crossing his legs. "Now give us a little show." I sighed, pulling my shirt off and the tank top on giving them duck face the whole time.

"Lose the face and I'd tap it." Wendy said smiling. Kyle nodded and I pretty much just slouched. "Better, bitches will radiate to your D."

"T-Th-That's the plan." I gave them and thumbs up and when to Wendy's shopping bags of clothing. "Now let's make you look like a dirty who-whore." I said, pulling a few things out.

"More so then you already do." Kyle said, walking up next to me.

"Good luck with that; I am the dirtiest of whores." That's when I found it, the tiny street walker dress she'd wore for Halloween in 10th grade (all 5 of us went as hookers, Kenny went as a bunny. -_-), it was much too short, black, strapless, sweetheart neck line with red piping, and hugged he body it all the right ways. I elbowed Kyle and he smirked a nodded.

"Try this on for size." I threw it at her and her smile dropped.

"Shit why it this here?!" She looked up at us confused.

"You're the one who brought it with you." Kyle shrugged. Wendy groaned and started to take my clothes off…well off herself.

"Fine, but I've gained weight since then so it may not fit." Oh how she was wrong, it still fit her like glove. Everything about it was enough to get a man hot and bothered…well not me and Kyle, that's our sister. She looked up self-consciously at us. "Does it…look okay?" She looked to vulnerable and adorable in the moment.

"Hun you could get anyone you wa-wanted in t-that dress." She smiled and laughed.

"You really think so?"

"We know so." Kyle finished.

After that we decided to watch a movie since we had a few hours before anyone else showed up. The Little Mermaid is a bitchen movie, love everything about it. We managed to watch the first one and half of the second before Pip showed up, he was in his normal attire, white button up, red bow tie, tweed jacket and black pants, he was carrying a shopping bag though.

"Since I didn't think I had anything…um…fitted for the occasion I thought I'd go out and buy something." We went back up to Kyle's room and looked at the outfit Pip had picked out he had a black blousy shirt that was cut off just a bit longer then a normal mid drift and a pair of zebra print booty short that he had somehow gotten his hands on. And god damn did he look good in them. I don't know what's in the water that Kyle, Pip and Butters drink but damn do I want some. They could wear _ANYTHING_ and look amazing I've seen Butters in a trash bag and it was pretty damn hot. Wendy decided she may as well do her make up while we were all up there; she put on her blush and black eyeliner and _red_ red lipstick. She convinced Kyle to wear a bit of eyeliner and black lip stick and Pip happily let her put eyeliner and black lipstick on him as well. None for me thank you. It's was 6:30 by the time we finished up so we had just enough time to drive to the community center to meet Kenny and Butters.


	4. Asshats invade

**((Hey, hey, hey, time for one of my notes I know no one reads. Just posted a monster chapter on He Ate my Heart *insert shameless self-promotion* and I thought hey I should probably start a chapter for YCDIYWT, that's slang fo You Can Dance if You Want Too, shit will happen, couples will met, there will be make out, enjoy.**

**Also I know what you're thinking "O Bella-sama, y u no post more?!" Well, being a high school student's hard and I've got 3 EOC's next week…it's a bunch of butts. But I super pinkie pie promise I will post at least twice between now and then.**

**Also sorry if everyone's kind of OCC to you, I haven't ever done a lot of these people and I promise I'm trying my best, and if I done goof on someone tell me. :P))**

**Ch.3: "Asshats invade."**

~~Tweek's POV~~

After walking in and getting a feel for the place, the four of us kind of backed against the wall and watch the rest of the people dance. Dances aren't really my thing; I mean the last dance I went to was...prom last year with Pip. Wendy broke me from my thoughts as she started freaking out.

"Oh crap! Guys it's my ex-boyfriend Stan and his weirdo friends." Oh I remember him; they broke up right before Wendy and I were possessed by the incest demons.

"You're one to talk when it comes to weird friends." I smirk, poking her side.

"So not the time Tweek…" She moved her hand to cover her face, turning so hopefully they wouldn't see her.

"Calm down love, I'm sure he won't want to bother you." Pip said with a smile.

"Yeah you're surrounded by boys." Kyle added looking particularly proud of himself.

"Boys who are obviously gay..." Wendy mumbled to herself, we all looked around at each other.

"Wait I'm not gay." I pouted.

"Okay 80, 20 split." She said poking my forehead, I tried to bite it but sadly my neck isn't the fastest part of my body. But I can't really argue with that logic so I just leaned a bit more into the wall. Soon enough Stan walked up with his 'weirdo friends'. I took my time looking at each one of them, Stan was tall and lean but you could tell he had muscle under his dark kakis and green button down, his black hair laid in his blue eyes lazily and he had a certain air of confidence that was kinda of attractive in and of itself. The next boy was a different story...unlike Stan he was broad and bulky, not really in a fat way, more like a I could snap you in half way that was kinda sorta totally freaking me out, everything from his short brown hair to his deep brown eyes, to the kakis and pink button down he wore screamed 'I'm better then you and you know it!' and not in a understand way like Stan did. The next boy looked like one of the Goth kids you'd find in the school parking lot smoking, his pale skin was a nice contrast to his jet black hair that hung every so nicely in his...red eyes...red eyes huh? That's kinda cool...he wore a black button down and black dress pants which looked pretty nice on him. Then my eyes landed on the last boy, it felt like my…everything did a summersault just looking at him. As I looked him up and down everything about him, from his moppy black hair to his navy blue eyes, the way he held himself, the way his grey shirt was only half tucked into his black jeans just screamed 'I don't give a fuck and I don't care who knows it'. His eyes danced around us as if he were studying each of us like I was. Then navy eyes met coffee brown, I felt some sort of blush paint my cheeks so I looked at Wendy, I could hear a deep chuckle, but I couldn't tell which of the four it had come from. I looked back up to Stan as he started talking.

"Sup Wendy?" He smirk, "I'm guessing these are the friends you'd never let me meet?" She frowned up at him.

"Pip, Kyle, me, Tweek…" She said pointing to each of us, her eyes searched the crowed and she pointed out Butters and Kenny dancing. "The one spinning with the skirt is Butters and the blond following him is Kenny." She finished and looked back down.

"Ah I see…" He trailed off. "Well you know the guys, Me, Cartmen, and Craig." He said skipping the gothic boy in the middle. "And this is Damien, he's new." He smirked. He looked like a Damien. My eyes went back to the boy of the end. Craig huh? He turns to me and we locked eyes, I swear he somehow was reading that back part of my mind that I ignore for the most part because it's completely fucking crazy. The next thing I knew his hand was in my face and his was plastered with a smirk.

"Wanna dance?" He asked pretty blankly. Pretty much everyone else looked at us as if they missed something…that something being our eye contract, no words flirtation. I gave him a smirk.

"Why the he-hell not." I took his hand, never breaking the eye contact and he pulled me out to the dance floor, not to close to the people bumping and grinding but also not too close to the couples. Voodoo by Adam Lambert blasted across the room and we started to just kinda dance near each other but as the music picked up we got closer and closer, to each other and the bump and grind group. I turned, letting the music take a hold of me and we grinded a little, I felt a little whorish but hey, the life of a man slut was never told to be an easy one. The music stopped and a voice sounded around the room.

"Alright everyone grab a partner cus we're gonna turn it down a notch." Smother Me by The Used started playing and I turned to him, giving a questioning look. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me a bit closer, I roped my arms around his neck.

"So…I'm guessing your name isn't actually Tweek?" I let out a groan.

"We-Well kinda. It's Zach, Zach Tweak. With an EA, but I've been called Tw-Tweek with an EE for…as long as I can remember." He let out a small laugh.

"Well I'm Craig Tucker, there's an E in there somewhere, and I would like your phone number." He said again not showing much emotion. I raised an eyebrow and my lips twisting into a smirk.

"Oh? And wh-what makes you t-think I'll give it to you?"

"The heavy eye contract or the intense grinding, take your pick." He said causing me to blush slightly. "Also you've been stuttering a lot." I frown, dropping my arms to my sides.

"T-That's just som-something that h-ha-happens. I can't h-he-help it and it doesn't mean I'm nervous." I turned away and crossed my arms.

"Oh no, the eye contact." He pouted a bit, turning my face back to his. "I'd like it better if you'd keep looking." I sighed throwing my arms around his neck.

"You're an asshole."

"You're dancing with an asshole."

"…tr-true." The song stopped and the fast music started to take over again, Bruises and Bitemarks by Good with Grenades blasted. I took a step back, letting go of Craig. He took my hand, leading me away from the crowd. I looked a saw Kyle dancing with Stan for some reason. He looked like he was having fun so I smirked and whistled. "You go girl!" I shouted, he turned and frowned flipping me off and turning back to Stan. Craig laughed a bit but not that I saw and we stopped in front of the boy's room.

"I swear I was about to scream 'Girl get you some' to Stan." He said with a smirk. I was pretty much mesmerized by it, he'd been so dull in his expressions for the most part, so seeing something close to a smile was a bit exciting to me. He pulled me into the empty bathroom, the music still bleeding through the walls but it was much quieter. He turned to me that smirk still on his face. "I thought we should have a bit of alone time." I smirked back guessing what that meant, and leaned in to place a small kiss on his lips.

"Alone like t-that?" I asked, feeling my face warm up. His eye widened but he soon shook it off and went back to a blank face.

"Well…no actually. I thought if you knew me a bit better I'd get your number." He said, putting his hand it his pockets. "But if you're really up for it I'm down for a make out." His smirk soon came back, making me smile. My hand went to lock to door as I leaned against it just as the lyrics 'lips are for biting here' filled the room.

"A good plan but I'm get-t-ting a bit impatient." His hand rested against either side of my head as he leaned against me.

"You and me both sweat heart; I've wanted to pin you down since my eyes landed on you."

"What makes you th-think you're calling the shots here?" I asked, pushing one of my legs between his.

"That fact that you so obviously like it that way." He said matter of factly. I felt myself flush and pushed him back a bit.

"How could you pos-ssibly know a th-thi-thing like t-that?" I crossed my arms.

"You seem like the type." He rested his forehead on my shoulder turning to talk against my neck. "It means you're cute, don't worry." I could feel his breath against my neck and I let a shiver run down my back.

"Fi-Fine, I'm open to new th-things." He turned his head to look up at me from my shoulder. "But I'm not the type to just lay there and take it." He moved back up and gave me a peak.

"Oh I hope not." He whispered against my lips.

~~Butter's POV~~

I practically bounced into the room, holding Kenny's hand. I'd been waiting for this dance for weeks, I can't believe it's finally here~! I waved bye to Wendy, Tweek, Pip, and Kyle and immediately started to dance with Kenny. Don't talk to strangers by Hedley filled my ears and I smiled, pretending I was a cougar after Kenny, which the whole idea of made me laugh. I let to music take me over, losing track of where I was, as well as Kenny. I heard a few whistles and opened my eyes to see him watching me a few steps away. I smiled as the song dyed down and Everything I Asked For by The Maine started, Kenny pulled me close. I let out a giggle as he sang along just loud enough for me to hear, changing all the she's too he's.

"He takes his time with the little things, love notes: reminding me. He wears red when he's feeling HOT. I have him, but he's all I got. He looks best without his cloths; I know a song, what's the way it goes? I don't know what he sees in me, but I'm happy now…that he's with me…and I'm freakin' out, because I'm just so lucky." I pressed myself against him, smiling and swaying with him to the music. "Oh he makes me feel like shit." I let out a laugh. "But I can't get over it….Because he's everything I asked for, everything I asked for…and just a little bit more. Everything I asked for, everything I asked for…and so much more." He finished.

"I didn't know you remembered this song…" I said in a blissful sigh.

"Of course, it's _**OUR**_ song."

"Yeah…it's our song…" I let out another sigh, my head on his chest.

"Hey Leo…" I looked up, eyes half lidded.

"Hmmm?"

"Kiss me."

"Kay." I pushed myself up on my tip toes pressing my lips to his softly. After a moment I pulled back with a smile. "I love you."

~~Pip's POV~~

I watch Tweek walk away with Stan's friend, pouting a bit. I was hoping to ask him for a dance before people noticed just how attractive he was…I looked up to see red eyes locked on me and I squeaked. A dark eyebrow raised and he lean over so we were eye level with each other.

"I want to dance with you."

"O-Oh? Me?" He tried my best to keep eye contact, because it's only good manners. Oh but something about the man before me made it hard for me to look at him for any long period of time without feeling like I was going to vomit…not out of disgust, for that would be quiet rude, but out of pure nervousness. I watched him nod and looked at Wendy; she gave me a look that told me it was alright. I following him into the crowd of people; we walked right through them and to the wall on the other side where a few people stood talking mostly. I'm Gay by Bowling for Soup started up making me smile. I swayed a little bit as the intro played.

"Oh right." He said, taking a step towards me. "I guess we should dance." I inhaled deeply and we started to dance together. After that the music started to slow down again and All I Ever Wanted by Basshunter started up. I looked up at him and flashed a smile. He looked away from me into the hoard of people.

"Um…would you like to just talk instead?" He looked at my feet shyly, I could feel his eyes move back to me and he let out a sigh.

"Was in that obvious that I was uncomfortable?"

"Yes, but not quite as much so as me."

~~Kyle's POV~~

After seeing Tweek whisked away by a handsome stranger I started to pray the one with red eyes would do the same for me. But of course one look at Perfect Mc**Pip**perton and he jumps right on that train. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes.

"Well since you'd never dance with me I'll just ask him." I heard a boy's voice say, I opened one eye to see Stan of all people staring down at me. "Kyle right? Dude let's dance." He grinned. I looked at Wendy, whose face was scrunched up and glaring at Stan. I shrugged and walked away with him, I mean this guy's straight so it doesn't really matter. We stopped near the middle of the crowd and decided it was a good place to park. He danced close to me, but not enough for anyone to think we were actually dancing together. "So dude, are you like gay or bi or…?" He trailed off, trying to make small talk.

"What? NO!" I said, lying through my teeth. His reaction was just how I thought it would be: Funny.

"Oh, sorry man, just the way you're dressed and Wendy talking about her friends an-"

"Dude no, I'm so obviously flaming." I cut him off. "In more ways than one." I laughed; brushing away some lose curls from my face. He let out a groan, letting his head drop.

"Not cool, I'm not very good with this crap, I just came because Craig told me he's punch me in the butt if we didn't come."

"Oh no, not the butt." I laughed out.

"I know, if that happened I'd never become a butt model." He moved the back of his hand to his forehead, trying to be dramatic. "That's what mother always wanted for me."

"Sounds like a creepy childhood."

"It all seemed to work out." He shrugged. I hear the music stop and someone's voice ring out.

"Alright everyone grab a partner cus we're gonna turn it down a notch." Smother Me by The Used started playing and I felt him pull me closer.

"I'm at _least_ going to dance with you once." I knew for a fact my face and hair blending together in that moment, but I don't dare pull away. We swayed in the middle of the crowd for the duration of the song and as it ended he let go, just like I thought he would. "Ya know, you're a pretty cool guy." He said, with a smile. "We should hang out." I bit my lower lip, trying to remind myself that this guy wasn't into me; he just thought I was nice.

"Yeah..." I started, still trying to bite back my tongue. "Yeah I'd like that."

~~Wendy's POV~~

Soon I realized I was all alone…with Eric Cartmen. The grossest, sexist, inconsiderate, cocky, son of a bitch to ever grace our planet. I glared daggers up at him, praying that he would take the hint and leave but instead he leaned against the wall next to me.

"What's up sugar tits?"

"Don't call me that fat ass."

"Dirty whore." He mumbled, looking out at the crowd. "I fucking hate it here, this much gay in one place is too much for me to take."

"It's not like it's some kind of disease you're going to catch." I spat out at him.

"Then why the fuck are my friends all suddenly interested in guys?"

"Maybe my friends are all so cute they unlocked their true sexualities."

"Yeah right, I'm sure there are gays posted all around us that are shooting all the straights with their gay blow darts. I'm lucky I'm so fast, I must have avoided at least 20 by now."

"_No one_ here want you, you arrogant fuck."

"I could say the same about you bitch face." My eyes widen and I look away from him. He was right; no one's asked me to dance…no one's even really talked to me…no one but… My eyes slowly went back to Cartmen and narrowed, looking at the crowd of people again. "You know…" He started, almost sounding like an actually person. "Since no one seems to wants us, and we're both two fucking attractive people." I cocked an eyebrow, no sure where he was going with this. "We should dance together, so everyone in the room is jealous of how hot we are."

"Wait what?" I felt him grab my hand and pull me into the crowd, past Stan and Kyle to the very front. He started dancing, as if testing the waters. I gave him another confused look and looked at the people around us. I saw Stan with Kyle, both looking completely confused. I shrugged and back up against him, deciding to put on a show. We were probably the only boy and girl dancing with each other and I'm sure everyone was looking at us like 'What the hell is happening?' We stayed like that for a few songs, shifting between fast and slow song, and I _**really**_ hate to admit it…but I didn't hate it.

~~Back to Tweek's POV~~

We'd been at it a couple of minutes, just kissing for the most part. My fingers were tangled through his black hair, pulling his face closer to mine if that was even possible. His hands were planted on my hips, unmoving. All that could be heard was the sound of us trying to catch our breath but not wanting to break away from each other. He pulled away in that moment, making me let out a noise of disapproval. He peaked my nose before resting his forehead against mine.

"You interest me…you know that."

"Th-This is not the t-time to talk-k." I said trying to pull him back, but he wouldn't move.

"Yeah it is, because it's funny seeing you all needy." He whispered to me. I let out some sort of growl trying to pull him again. "I need your number, than maybe I'll let you pull me back." I groaned moving forward to kiss him again, got maybe 6 seconds of contact before he pushed me back against the door. "That's against the rules."

"Fi-Fine, phone, paper, now." I said, unmoving. He pulled his phone out, tapping it a few times before handing it to me.

Tweek

XXX-XXX-XXXX

Note: You're an asshole.

I saved it and gave it back to him. He looked at it with a smirk before tapping his phone a few times.

"I gave you what you wanted." I pouted.

"Yeah now let me make sure you're not lying." I suddenly felt my phone vibrate against my butt from my back pocket, and my ringtone started to play, the teen titans communicator tone. "Where have I heard that before?" He asked as I pulled my phone out and flipped it open.

"Teen Titans."

"Oh I remember that show."

"You should, it was awesome." I flipped my phone back closed. "Now if you don't stop teasing me I'm going to shove a broom up your ass, and not even the wooden part."

"Yes ma'am, sorry to keep you waiting." He leaning back into me and kissed me again.


End file.
